


【及影】NSFW - Cuddle & Kiss(Naked)

by Vivisora



Series: 【及影】NSFW [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	【及影】NSFW - Cuddle & Kiss(Naked)

老天，拜托不要让他再见到影山飞雄——至少不是现在。

及川烦躁地瞥了一眼球场那头被众人围在一起庆祝胜利的少年，对方似乎向他这边张望了几次，最后终于挣脱人群，快步向他跑来。

喂喂，不是吧。及川暗骂了一句自己乌鸦嘴，迅速收回目光转身就要走。

“及川前辈——”影山的脚步声逐渐靠近，最后在身后不远处停住。

及川不得不停下，跟队友挥挥手示意他们先走，这才缓缓转过身来看向影山，满脸带着嘲讽而愤怒的笑意。

“怎么，这么迫不及待要来炫耀了吗？炫耀你又一次赢过了我？”

及川知道自己现在很不理智，这是他大学的最后一场比赛，输给了影山所在的队伍，这让他无法避免地想起高中最后的春高，更让他感到愤怒无比的，是那可恶小鬼满脸担心的表情，这只能让他感受到被同情的屈辱而大为光火，夹枪带炮的字眼无法控制地从他嘴里蹦出来。

他原本以为自己上大学以来已经和影山的关系有所缓和，而现在，他对自己不受控制的脾气一清二楚，他更愤怒于自己的失败与无能，却将这些都统统发泄到了影山身上。

自己果然是个混蛋。及川烦躁地挠着头发，现在他把一切都搞砸了，无论是比赛还是与影山的关系。

“不，我只是……想安慰你？”影山有些犹豫地顿了顿，听起来更像是一个问句而不是陈述。

唇角上扬的弧度愈发明显，及川对这个一脸单纯的小鬼无比恼火，自己看起来是那么需要安慰的样子吗？

“安慰我？好啊，”及川用手指着门口，眼中有着气极反笑的冰冷，“你现在立刻从我面前消失就是最大的安慰。”

他说完扭头就走，丝毫不想再多看一秒那张面孔，又或是为了防止自己再说出些什么不像样的气话。

然而身后脚步又迅速追了上来，那个固执小鬼还跟在后面，及川极为不耐烦对方如此纠缠不清的同时，却又奇妙地发现自己内心深处似乎隐隐约约并不讨厌这样被对方追逐的感觉。

这小鬼到底想干嘛？

他加快脚步拐进了卫生间，对方果然着急地跟了上来，直到及川突然在隔间门口转身停住，影山猝不及防没刹住车，结结实实地撞在了对方胸膛上。

影山揉着脑袋不停地说着抱歉，正要后退一步，手腕却猛地被面前的男人紧紧拽住。

“想安慰我？嗯？”及川的唇角高高翘起，眼睛里却却没有一点温度。还未等对方回答，他已经迅速将毫无防备的影山拖进了隔间，门锁咔哒一声关闭，两人间的距离突然缩短到了暧昧的地步。影山被堵在角落动弹不得，他有些惶恐而不安地看着面前恍如变了个人似的及川，张了张嘴想说什么，下一刻却被对方捏着下巴，狠狠地亲了上来。

这是个太过粗暴的吻，比起情欲更像是单方面的发泄。及川毫不留情地用牙齿碾咬着那柔软的唇瓣，舌尖轻而易举地撬开了对方的齿缝，粗鲁地顶撞着口腔内壁的软肉

怀里的人显然是有些被吓到了，发着抖想往后缩却又无路可退，只能被及川死死地摁着后脑勺往怀里扣得更紧了几分。他半仰着脸配合着及川的动作——如果这样能让对方好受一些的话。他感受到自己的舌尖刚试探性地伸出一点，便立刻被对方逮住，在唇齿间来回纠缠拉扯着，舌尖被叼在齿间反复啮咬着，无比清晰的疼痛感夹杂着些许残余的快感，让影山疼得快要飚出泪来。

唇瓣难舍难分地紧贴在一起，发出让人脸红的水声。影山被迫被掐着下巴半张着嘴，从嘴角流出的涎液划过一道湿痕，不受控制的羞耻感让他几乎红了眼。

及川觉得自己一定是疯了，他依然发狠地啃咬着影山的唇，被咬破的地方汩汩地冒出了血珠，却又立刻被及川的舌尖风卷残云般舔了个干净，鲜血的腥气瞬间在两人的唇齿间弥漫开来，带着一股令人晕眩的魔力。影山红着眼睛脆弱而不安的模样对他来说无比新奇，此刻他掌握着对方的全部，这激起了他一种莫名的快感与满足，蛊惑着他将怀里这个人凌虐得更加不堪。

及川始终紧紧握着他的腰，隔着薄薄一层队服无意识地上下摩挲着，当及川的手终于掀开衣服的下摆，毫无阻碍地贴上他的肌肤时，影山整个人僵住了一瞬。

他们紧靠在一起，以至于彼此都能清晰感觉到对方最细微的动作。

影山硬了——即使是在如此诡异而疯狂的情况下，他居然也被及川挑起了最原始的欲望，而更让他感到不可思议的时，及川的性器也同样无比精神地抵着他的下身。

及川察觉到了对方僵硬的动作，终于肯停止这个漫长而激烈的亲吻。他只稍低头便能清晰看见那双被他蹂躏得红肿不堪的唇，被咬伤的地方还在渗着血珠，过于有冲击力的视觉效果让他愈发口干舌燥。

这样做是不对的。脑中最后一丝理智在警告着他，然而他死死盯着怀里的人，影山低着头无意识地舔着唇，伴随着掌心里肌肤滑腻柔软的触感，他终于被彻底击溃了。

双手顺着腰线向上，抚摸着那曲线分明的脊背，与刚才粗暴的亲吻不同，这次爱抚的动作却格外缓慢而温柔。及川说不清自己是什么心情，一种出离于愤怒的异样情绪占据了主导地位，让他脑海中只有一个想法——他想更多地触碰甚至拥有眼前人。

令他惊讶却又满足的是，影山没有拒绝他试探性的亲近。

单薄的球衣随手就能脱下，及川几乎是有些急躁过头地迅速除去了两人的衣物，影山沉默却顺从地靠在他怀里。现在他们光裸着上身，及川的手轻轻抓着影山球裤的边缘。

“你可以拒绝我。”大概是肌肤接触到空气的凉意让理智稍稍回笼，及川犹豫了一会儿，并没有立刻进行下一步动作。

影山摇了摇头，脑袋抵在他胸前，柔顺的刘海轻轻扫过赤裸的皮肤。

他依然在微微发抖，双手无处安放似的，指尖虚虚搭在及川的腰上，显得不安而胆怯，但他终究没有拒绝。

原本是打算比赛结束就向对方告白的，谁能想到事情的发展居然脱轨到了现在的地步。影山连呼吸都有些颤抖，他还没有做好准备，但既然对方看上去并不讨厌他，这已经是他能预料到的最好的结果。

影山紧抿着嘴，任凭及川除去了相隔在他们之间的最后一层布料。他沉默了许久，终于小心翼翼地伸出双臂，环住了及川的背，指尖无意识地在他脊背上画着圈，暴露了他此刻紧张而忐忑的心情。

及川滚烫的胸膛紧贴着他的，对方同样温柔地拥抱着他，掌心的温度从他的后颈往下，顺着脊梁一直蔓延到尾椎骨，最后握住他偏瘦的腰，将他整个人往怀里深处拽了拽。

熟悉的触感重新落到他的唇上，影山能感受到这个吻明显与之前不同，对方像是有些懊恼而自责，小心翼翼地轻舔着他嘴唇被咬破的小口，舌尖反复摩挲着伤口，带着些许酥麻的疼痛感。直到影山主动加深了这个吻，及川才终于又缠绕上他的舌尖，汲取着对方全部的温度与味道。

自己一定是疯了。及川想，影山一定也是。

他们放任了这场疯魔事故就此发生，他们赤裸地相互拥吻着，怀着不可言说的目的索取彼此的温暖——就在这个逼仄的隔间里。


End file.
